To Live and Die Again
by Romi Saoirse
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are bound more tightly than anyone ever seemed to realize. This bond goes much deeper than rivals/brothers. When given the chance to change things will they be able to? The shadows of the past still cling to them and make their journey difficult; the outcomes clouded. Yesterday everything seemed so much easier; yesterday they were only trying to kill each other.
1. Losing a Life

A/N: Um right, so I'm putting this up again because I edited it some more. Remember everyone, this was orignally just a one-shot from first person, aka Naruto's pov. Everything after this will be done in third person. I'm too lazy to change this to third... sue me lol. Oh and there are definitely typos, errors, etcetera in here. I really need a beta so if you are interested PM me please.

Enjoy, happy reading!

* * *

**Losing a Life**

* * *

It is often at these moments in your life that you reflect upon all the things leading up to this exact moment. This is where you look back and think _'Damn, I really did that?'_ or '_Sheesh. Did that really happen?'_ These final seconds of life you realize just how much you love someone. The sharp intake of breath echoing about won't deter me from my memories; I want to see this – us when we were still friends, right Sasuke?

I wish it hadn't come to this, I really wish things hadn't turned out like this but there is no sense in bitching now – at the end of it all. I remember when we first met; I was sitting on the dock and caught your eye when you walked past. Of course in the end you came and joined me, I was overjoyed.

Birds are chirping now do you hear them, Sasuke?

It's getting hard to breathe at the moment but I don't care, I'm finding my peace easier than my breath. I wonder if anyone will care that I am gone, I'm sure Iruka and Granny Tsunade will be crushed. Is this what giving up feels like? The cold numbness is crawling over my limbs and working its way inside, I suppose it is. I'm tired; I tried my hardest and fought for so long so why can't I just rest for a while – just this once.

There is something warm covering my chest and something dripping on my neck. I try to make a sound but I cannot, too tired. The effort to even keep my unfocused eyes open is more strenuous then any training session I've ever had.

"Naruto..." Someone is calling my name; the voice far off and distorted like it was coming through a radio with bad signal. I couldn't tell whether it was male or female but just as I begin to ponder on such matters a scent enters my nostrils. Mint and Grass, I've always like those scents they made me picture onyx eyes, jet black hair and a permanent scowl. A scowl that seemed to be etched into marble itself, although when flipped it could be turned into the most heart stopping smile.

I've always told you to smile more Sasuke – when in private – but you never seemed to pay me any mind. Or maybe it was because your mind was always on something sad, I know how hard it is to smile when thinking of something painful.

We have an understanding you and I – the way we know things about the other without ever saying a word. With just a single look a plan can be formed and carried out flawlessly. That's how close we…_were_, right Sasuke?

Pain. That feeling I knew all too good, it coursed through your body like electricity. They used to tell us pain was good because if you could feel it you weren't dead yet.

A choked sob resonated around me, who was crying? Why were they crying? I failed again didn't I? It has to be Sakura, I failed her and the promise made so long ago. I force my eyes open, the sky grey and dreary. Heavy lids fall shut all too quickly and I can't find the will to open my eyes again to at least look my comrade in the eye and comfort her.

Wait, how did it even come to this? What had happened? Where had Sasuke gone? Did he leave again after our fight? There is a shift, crunching of gravel and I'm lifted up slightly. The hoarse cry of pain torn from me is enough to send whoever into another fit of tears. My chest is burning, the blood sliding up my throat chokes me and spills from my lips; staining them crimson.

"-ruto, Naruto..." There's that voice again pulling me away from my gloomy thoughts. This time I am more aware that it wasn't a female voice, the distinctly male voice washes over me. My lips form a smile and a wet garbled cough that was supposed to be a sigh escapes me.

Something hit my face and I know it must be a tear drop, feeling it slid down the side of my cheek.

"Naruto…" That was Sasuke's voice, why did he sound so…choked up? Like he was crying…why? "Naruto…I'm – I'm so sorry." He whispered his warm breath ghosting over my ear and again I was shrouded in his sweet scent.

My eyes open, blinking rapidly to clear my vision I wanted to see him because I wouldn't know when I'd see him again. "Sasuke…why?" Why are you crying? I wanted to ask but words seemed to fail me. His face was stained in blood as well as the tattered remains that can be called his shirt. It was then that I came to feel the weight on my chest.

"Sasuke…wh – what have you done?" This voice was new, deeper and low with disbelief and sadness. It was familiar and something in the back of my mind recognized it to be Kakashi.

I can imagine Sasuke turning to Kakashi, curse mark long sense receded – face shadowed by his bangs and a grim look set in his perfect features. He didn't even say anything, couldn't say anything I supposed.

It was then that the sky chose to split open, tears from the Gods is what he thought rain represented. How fitting and utterly nostalgic for it to rain at this time, just as it had those three sum old years ago. I'd been so convinced I'd bring you back, hadn't I Sasuke?

Fingers caress my forehead and I can barely feel them, why must this end this way? I don't want to die but I'm not upset with the fact that I'll be doing just that in only minutes. _'Hey Kyuu, you still there you dumb fox?'_

'_I'm always here kid, and like usual I'm busy trying to patch you up so shut up will you!_' The Fox Demon, owner of the fabled nine legendary tails snarled. _"Things aren't looking good, Kit.'_ His words ghosted through my mind with a sorrow and concern that alerted Naruto to his fate.

'_So… this is the end then?'_ I thought with an air of resignation, _'I suppose you can't run from death a second time.'_

'_Aye.'_ Kyuubi murmured with a sad sigh. _'To think I have to go down with an idiot blond like you…'_

"_Good.. for nothing.. fur ball."_ Heavy eye lids lifting to reveal cobalt blue eyes, blinking and staring at the sky. "Smells… like rain.." I murmured, a small smile graced blood stained lips. It was then the clouds broke open, raindrops falling over the ninja – what a mournful scene Sakura arrived to.

"What.. is going on?" The pinked haired kunoichi asked, sensing the heavy atmosphere. "Kakashi-sensei, why are you..." She looked past her Sensei, past her childhood crush to her blonde teammate stretched out on the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura ran toward the two teens, absolutely focused on her fallen teammate. Her hands were already glowing pale green, raising them to him heal but there was so much blood – so much damage done she didn't know where to begin.

A bloodied hand gripped the kunoichi's wrist, blue eyes met green ones. "Don't worry.. Sakura-chan." I tried to comfort her despite the life fading from me with every breath.

Tears streamed down the girl's face, a sob escaping her. "Naruto.." She knew that no matter what she did he would die. It was all her fault and nothing anyone would say could make her believe any different. Even though she knew in her heart that her friend was dying Sakura stayed optimistic to the end. "Hang in there Naruto, you're going be just fine.." Her voice cracked, body sagging over him.

Sasuke sat beside Naruto, eyes boring into his former teammate's face. What had he done? What the hell had he been thinking? The raven haired male looked at his blood soaked hand gripping his Naruto's left hand.

"Naruto, please stay with me.. don't close your eyes." Sakura cried, her hands cupping my face – gently tapping my cheek to keep me from fully closing my eyes.

"S-sorry Sakura-chan, so tired.." The sight of her tear stained face from my vision as my my eyes fell shut for the final time. I could barely make out Sakura's voice anymore, or the feeling of the rain hitting my skin, or the warmth from Sasuke's hand.

'_I never even got to say a proper goodbye to him, Sasuke..'_ Just like always you are the first and last thing that comes to mind, Sasuke. Why did this have to end this way? I just wish I had more time, my whole life feels like just a moment in time – a blur. Well even if I have to go a bit early I still lead a relatively good life, I wish you all well.

"NARUTO!" Sakura's cry was swallowed by the roll of thunder and lightning that tore across the sky. It's just like Jiji always told me. When it rains, it pours.


	2. Dying For a Second Chance

A/N: Surprise, surprise! It's another chapter of TLDA, shocked? I am too so don't worry. I was thinking of this chapter when I was laying in bed one day. So, what I'm going to do is turn this into an endless story. Following me so far? I'll upload a chapter whenever I get the urge to write this beauty, sound good? Fantastic.

Anyways, I have some other things to write and attempt to edit so peace!

Happy reading, enjoy!

* * *

**Dying For a Second Chance**

* * *

Sasuke couldn't breathe, he couldn't think; he was frozen in place his onyx eyes glued to the body of his once best friend. His stomach churned apprehensively, bile crawling up his throat but was held at bay by his continued swallowing.

Sakura was sobbing over Naruto's body; Kakashi knelt at her side as immobile as a statue. This woeful scene was something Sasuke would never want to see again. It was all too real, too personal for him to just ignore. Anbu had arrived, circling the raven-haired teen with unease. Their movements were jerky with emotion that shouldn't have been shown by shinobi of their standing. Rain pelted his skin, the coldness of it seeping down into his bones – the only thing Sasuke could feel now. He was stuck, Naruto was dead, and the world felt as if it had been turned on its ear.

His hand reached out and traced the symbol on the lifeless blond's hitai-ate. The image of a twelve year old Naruto proudly displaying it flared up in his mind.

"_Take that, Sasuke-teme!"_ The blue eyed preteen had boasted excitedly, his eyes practically glowing in pride at himself. _"I'm one step closer to becoming hokage!"_

"Sasuke." The teen in question's head tilted up, absently noting how the circle of anbu had drawn closer and that it was Kakashi whom was addressing him. He said nothing, only staring in the general direction of his former sensei.

"This has to end; you cannot fight any more in your injured state." Kakashi was stating the obvious, then again just because Sasuke shouldn't fight with his injuries doesn't mean he wouldn't. It seemed that the anbu were privy to his train of thought if the drawing of weapons gave any indication.

"Sasuke, you know Naruto –"

"Don't." The Uchiha growled, effectively cutting off Kakashi while crimson flooded his dark eyes to form his formidable sharingan. He pulled the headband from Naruto's forehead and tied it loosely around his neck; it dangled over his chest because of the long cloth.

Everyone tense then, the air thick with the tension before it broke spontaneously and several bodies were flying toward him. "Restrain him, do not kill him!" One of the men on his right yelled suddenly, Sasuke avoided major blows in fluid moves. Seamlessly he redirected hits and flying kunai into other Anbu members.

After a moment of that and the indirect friendly fire they backed off for a different tactic. "What happens if I give myself up freely?" Sasuke announced his question, his breathing slightly labored. He was trying to bide his time for a few precious moments to gather his wits for his next move.

Everyone paused in surprise, having not expected such a question to come from someone whom had avoided them like the plague and fought them fiercely when they had come to retrieve him. Now to hear that Sasuke would be willing to be taken back to his home village was a shock and inspired much suspicion.

"Well then, we would take you back without the force we'd planned to use on you." It was one of the female masked figures from Anbu team that answered him. The voice was something he recognized but couldn't place the face with it right now. Sasuke's brain power was taken up on continuing to keep his tired body up right and gathering the strength to do what he was about to do.

Sasuke took in a small breath, pinning his former teammate and sensei with an uncharacteristically emotional stare. His eyes settled on Sakura, her eyes red rimmed and still flooding with tears. Then they moved onto Kakashi, "This is not how I thought things would go… Kakashi-sensei." He said in a calm monotone that spoke more emotional than was apparently displayed.

The silver haired jonin was stunned once again, his mouth falling partially open beneath his mask. It was then he noticed the kunai Sasuke was clutching at his side. It struck him as odd, seeing Sasuke with that and not wielding his prized chokuto. Sasuke knew the exact moment when Kakashi realized what was about to happen, the calculating glint to his eyes flared into life but he was too late.

The teen was already raising his arm, the kunai twirled in his fingers only once so he wasn't holding it in a reverse grip.

"Sasuke, no!" The jonin called out, arm outstretching and fingers reaching as if to catch the teen's arm. Lightening flashed in the sky the same moment the kunai sank into the raven's throat. Thunder rolled through immediately after, along with harsh gales of wind. Crimson lifeblood stained alabaster skin in horrifying beauty.

The aim and depth of the wound was perfect, in sickening slow motion Sasuke seemed to fall backward – an expression of serenity clouding his features.

Just then a malevolent crushing pressure of chakra flooded the entire area. _Kyuubi!_ Was the collective thought in fear from all shinobi present that cut through their shock. Everyone was so wrapped up in their grief and shock that the idea of the Kyuubi escaping his prison slipped their strained minds.

Still Sasuke was falling, his eyes on the sky simply watching the lightening dance across it. He could feel the almost crushing weight of Kyuubi's chakra press into his skin. Then suddenly everything was frozen - peaceful. The rain halted to a stop as if someone had pressed pause, Sasuke was suspended just inches from the ground.

A figure in the near distance stepped onto the scene, geta clad feet touched down on the barren ground. The clack of wood was muted by wet earth; water splashed on bare tanned legs that lead up to a slim abdomen and torso. The person moved forward to stand between the teens that resembled night and day. One dying and the other dead.

"The two of you are more trouble than you are worth." A surprisingly soft voice announced with a sigh and slight rasp. The voice had an light echo, almost otherwordly. "This was not how things were supposed to happen."

"It's a good thing I moved to step in." A small hand with purple painted finger nails was placed on Naruto's cold, damp forehead. Slowly the red chakra pumping from the teen retreated back into the body. Unexpectedly Naruto's chest expanded with a great intake of breath, it was faint but there nonetheless.

"You two have had a hard life, things were not supposed to be this way." The same voice whispered with sadness coloring the tone. Fingers brushed back Sasuke's bangs and the blood that flowed from him moved in reverse, crawling slowly back to the wound before it sealed shut. Not a scar littered the throat that had just seen a terribly fatal wound.

"You two will get a second chance, this shouldn't be wasted – this gift for all the grief given in this life." The color partially returned to Sasuke's face as the words were spoken, twisting around the two teens that were lost in the inky hands of unconsciousness. "I give you the gift of life a second time, both of you are much too important to allow to drift away. So, you will have this lifecycle and the new – to live again."

The hands were back again, placed over each of the boys heart. A flood of light filled the area and then there was nothing more.


	3. Breath of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... you know the rest.

Author's Notes: I had a tough time doing this, there was a lot of off and on writing so things might not flow as they should. I'm still not satisfied with this chapter, I wanted it longer and expected it to go in a different direction. I also felt like I was waiting for something to happen but it was a let down this time around. Don't worry, next chapter will be better I promise!

Well, I hope you enjoy it. Happy reading!

* * *

**A Breath of Life**

* * *

The melodious chirping of birds flowed throughout the air, the green leaves from nearby trees twirled on the wind. The first rays of the sun filtered through a broken window of a dark apartment bedroom. The room was bare except for scattered dirty clothing and shinobi tools such as kunai, shuriken, wire, and explosive tags. Oddly enough there was a few senbon strewn about the floor and a kusarigama peeking out from under unrolled scrolls. There was a one legged small table in the corner of the room, a lamp – without a shade – sitting precariously on the table top. Next to it there was a box spring with a bare old-looking mattress settled on top.

Lying on the mattress was a body as motionless as a corpse; unkempt blond hair framed a young lightly tanned face. The child looked… wrong, as if the life were drained from him. He was dressed shabbily in a pair of dark tattered sweatpants and a grey rumpled short-sleeved shirt. His right arm was carelessly strewn over the edge of the bed, knuckles resting on the dusty floor.

Energy seemed to be pulsating around the blonde, once – nothing happened. The sounds of the people outside drifted through the broken window across the room. Twice – the pulse happened again, bringing with it a light breeze through the room and with it came voices.

–_ake up…_

The boy's bangs rustled, dancing over closed eyelids. The winds were whispering his name as if to rouse the seemingly lifeless child from a supposed slumber.

_Naruto, wake up… Get up!_

Energy pulsed around Naruto once again and chakra exploded into the room. Cerulean snapped open then lightened to a celestial blue. His back arched, drawing a ragged inhalation of air into starved lungs. Tears rolled down flushed cheeks, the sound of his breaths echoing in the room. Naruto's eyes flew to every corner of the room in confusion, his shaking hands grabbing at his midsection.

What was going on? There was no gaping hole in his gut; there was no crying Sakura or rain. His body ached and even though he was taking in air he couldn't breathe. He was in his apartment? What happened to the Valley? Naruto rolled off the bed, which had been a mistake because a ragged cry tore up his throat at jostling his apparently injured body.

The chakra that exuded his body raged throughout the room with the ferocity of a tornado. It caused the temperature to reach sweltering triple digit numbers.

In the distance he heard a door bursting open and a few anbu flooded the room. Looking for some sort of threat and only finding Naruto's fallen frame in the throes of what they assumed was a panic attack. Naruto let out a choked sob, reaching out a hand blindly to the frozen forms of the anbu. His vision swam and then all he knew was darkness.

-o0o-

" – bit different?"

Slowly sounds flowed around Naruto's prone form, someone was talking. It was more than one person and it seemed like everyone was talking all at once.

"Heartbeat – irregular… monitor"

The beeping of machines appeared suddenly, he was in the hospital? Why? Naruto's sluggish mind tried to figure out what was going on. There was a shift and swish of some sort of material off to his right, or was it his left?

"When will… – wake?"

The words were becoming distant and wavering in and out, he was so exhausted. Naruto attempted to move his head or even open his eyes but his body wouldn't listen. His stomach throbbed painfully and if he could control his facial muscles they would no doubt be contorted in agony.

" –eird, he wasn't the only one to come in like this."

What? Was he sick? What the hell was Kyuubi doing? If he can't fix him then surely Tsunade could, right? Naruto felt trepidation settle in his stomach. Come to think of it, neither of the voices belonged to Tsunade. He tuned back into the conversation that moved over him with them being none the wiser.

"… brought in – hour ago."

He froze, had Akatsuki finally captured him? His heart took off in cold fear and the beeping from the heart monitor spiked considerably – scaring whoever was in the room with him. _Wait, akatsuki doesn't exist anymore since the final battle with Pein._ The sound of footsteps clambered over to him hurriedly, "Naruto?" Kakashi-sensei?

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" A new voice chirped in with worry and concern lacing the tone. Naruto immediately recognized it to be Sakura's saccharine voice but that didn't stop his heart from trying to beat out his chest.

"Sakura, I thought you were with Kurenai and her team?" Kakashi spoke up with that familiar near monotone drawl of his. He heard Kakashi move toward the door where Sakura "Nevermind that, go get a doctor please."

Naruto let out a distressed whine, his eyebrows twitching. He wanted his eyes to open not his eyebrows to twitch and wiggle like dying caterpillars. "Naruto? I know you are confused about what's going on but please calm down." A familiar voice told him in a soothing tone; it was closer to him than Kakashi's. A warm hand settled on his arm, rubbing it in a calming gesture.

"That's right; you're in the hospital, Naruto." Kakashi said and footfalls could be heard, he must be moving closer. Naruto struggled to raise his heavy eye lids but managed to with a small groan. Everything was blurry for a moment and to his horror upside down. What the fuck is wrong with him?

"W-what the fuck?" The blond rasped, breaking into a round of dry hacking coughs.

"Language, Naruto." The unidentified but still familiar voice admonished lightly with a slightly amused tone. A cup was pressed to his lips and upon realizing it was cool water Naruto drained the cup in no time.

"I-Iruka-sensei? Is that you?" He asked after a moment, blinking rapidly to fix his screwed up vision. Just what the hell was going on here? Iruka wasn't supposed to be in Konoha, he'd been assigned a two week mission last he had heard. "Why the hell is everything upside down?"

Just then a female doctor came into the room with a kind smile lighting her pretty face. "Hello Naruto, it's good to see you are awake." Said the woman with an upbeat tone and all but bouncing over to the bed where he was laying. Just who the hell was this woman? Naruto racked his brain to conjure up an image of the woman in front of him but couldn't. Slowly his vision seemed to right itself and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"My name is Nonō Yakushi and I've heard a lot about you." she told him with another smile, picking up the clipboard in the slot at the foot of his bed. "You've given your friend and Sensei quite the scare this morning."

Naruto was thunderstruck, Nonō Yakushi...Yakushi? As in Kabuto's mother? Or perhaps his sister, did he even have a sister? The blond shuddered, his mouth set in a grim line and his once expressive eyes guarded when regarding the female. The adults were talking around him about his condition and the blond opted to only half listen. He needed to figure out just what the_ fuck_ was going on while paying along and maintaining his cool. He started out by examining himself; he cautiously stretched out his arm and had to keep himself from gaping when he realized his reach was a bit…short.

The blond closed his eyes, taking deep breaths so that he wouldn't panic and draw the attention of the adults. Not that they entirely missed his little stretch but chose not to address it in favor of finishing their conversation. He locked down his emotions and the tension slowly bled out of his body and he analyzed the situation with a much calmer mind. He dismissed any thoughts of having been trapped in a genjutsu; he recognized Kakashi and Iruka's chakra signature and those couldn't be faked. _Kyuubi, are you awake in there?_ Naruto mentally reached out to his companion but was only greeted with silence.

"Naruto, are you listening to a word I've said?" Nonō interrupted his contemplations and drew his attention. He looked back and shook his head in the negative, his eyes slipping shut. The blond cursed softly within the confines of his mind, he was so tired now.

"Naruto?" she called out to him again, a hand was placed on his shoulder. "I think he is falling back to sleep." Nonō told the others in the room quietly.

I don't want to sleep; I want to know just what the hell is going on. I'm supposed to be dead because… because… He couldn't even finish the thought, the back of his throat burned with tears. Then a thought struck across his mind with all the force of a lightning bolt. If he was here – wherever the hell _here _was – did that mean Sasuke was too? He mentally cursed again, dare he hope?

Gathering the rest of his fleeting strength Naruto reached out and grabbed the arm of whoever was the closest to him. His eyes only opened a tiny bit not that it matter because his vision was blurry. "S-Sasuke? Here?" he asked quietly, squeezing the person's arm before his hand fell away and he drifted away into the arms of unconsciousness.

Kakashi looked down at his student, his arm tingling where the pre-teen had grabbed him. His brow was furrowed in thought at Naruto's actions.

"He's asking for Sasuke? Why would he be asking for him?" Iruka asked in confusion, voicing the thought on everyone's mind.

"Well, Sasuke was brought in a little over an hour ago…" Nonō answered with a frown of her own. "They weren't together so Naruto wouldn't or shouldn't know he was here. It is a bit curious though, I've heard that they aren't on the …best of terms, yes?"

Kakashi flipped a page of his book while Iruka frowned, none of them saying a word.

-o0o-

Sasuke was floating, feeling oddly…serene. The corner of his mouth turned up in an almost smile, it was warm and comfortable. It didn't matter where he was or what had happened, all that mattered was that he didn't want to leave. When that thought passed his mind gravity seemed to weigh in on him. A weight was settled upon his chest and made it difficult to breathe properly, with a frown his eyes slowly slid open.

Immediately his vision was assaulted by the most nauseatingly familiar color he had ever had the misfortune to witness; pink.

A noise that was a cross between desolation and discomfort sounded from him, such a noise that Sasuke would deny he ever made were it brought to his attention. Right now though, he was attempting to figure out why there seemed to be a giant pink tumor spawning from his torso.

Alertness increased and information flooded in as his senses, dampened by sedatives, returned. His eyes darted around him, brain waves fluxing at the new information being taken in and filed away. Sasuke was fond of taking in all that he could in order to form quick and precise plans before executing them in a timely manner. His sense of place and memory connected while his muscles tensed to free himself of the thing restraining him to the bed.

Naruto and the battle, rain and blood mixing together, and the piercing pain of a kunai plunging into his esophagus – a welcoming self-inflicted life-threatening injury. After that there was nothingness, he'd expected the burning pits of hell or something much worse. There was no doubt in his mind where he would be going after he died. Sasuke gritted his teeth; his thoughts were getting away from him. It didn't matter because he now knew where he was but he hadn't quite made out the how's and why's of it all.

There were numerous unanswered questions buzzing around in his head that he couldn't answer. Things like why he was in the hospital and not dead was on the top of that very long list. Why there was a head of pink hair on his chest was another question that could be easily answered and dealt with. Or it would have been had he not killed this person's most precious friend not long before he supposedly died. _So,_ Sasuke thought. That can't be explained easily, there's no reason for someone like Sakura to be…cuddling up to me when I – I killed…

He pushed that unfinished thought away with a groan that caused the female half on top of him to shift. "Sasuke-kun?" she mumbled, rubbing her eye in what should have been a cute manner but only managed to bring up the old feeling of annoyance he associated with her general existence. Well, that and the small tendril of guilt he felt when he…killed Naruto.

Information. Nagging information, both vital and alarming was fighting for his attention. Why did Sakura look…different? Sasuke's mind went into overdrive, and he jerked into a sitting position. His movements though sluggish were still abrupt enough to alarm Sakura whom cried out in shock at being dislodge from his person rather rudely. Although, one could argue that sleeping on another was also very rude.

Sasuke frowned; digressing from important matter that he had originally been pondering over was both surprisingly annoying and surprising. He'd remember the last time it was so easy to simply jump from one thought to another without out completing –

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I'm so glad you're awake…"

Sakura was talking, he had tuned her out. Again, another easy and familiar feat – too familiar a thing to do when he hadn't been in her presence daily for a number of years. That thought brought him back to his first point, she looked different – younger.

She kept talking, the words spewing from her mouth running together in an annoying blur that spun around his head. Why did her mouth never stop moving? Sasuke caught the odd word every now and then, something about fruit and visitors.

His dark eyes glared into her being, in itch rising up behind his eyes. Did he dare draw her into the Tsukuyomi? He shook his head mentally, that just wouldn't do right now. Logically Sasuke knew something had to have happened for him to be sitting in the hospital bed. Against his will memories assaulted him of the last time he was in a Konoha's hospital. He stiffened, eyes narrowing and darting around the room – assessing.

No.

Impossible.

Inconceivable.

Sakura offered him some fruit and he smacked it out of her hand, the echoes of déjà vu fluttered around him. Sasuke scowled; his mouth moving and uttering an insult before his brain could properly catch up to him. Then he was moving. On his feet and heading out the door in search of Naruto. He was here, he just knew it – he knew.

His heart lurched and thudded heavily in his chest, just thinking his name brought him inconceivable pain. The raven-haired teen shook his head and tried to focus. This wasn't possible, at least that was what Sasuke was trying to reason with himself but really he was a missing-nin who executed out of this world techniques and somehow ending up in the past was impossible?

"Sasuke-kun!"

He turned, and then swore vehemently. Sakura was running toward him but he only turned and trudged forward, using the wall to support his weight and propel him forward. A nurse walked passed him, his hand shout out and took hold of her arm. The nurse cried out in surprise then settled down when seeing that it was one Sasuke Uchiha holding her.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Where is he?" he demanded, obsidian eyes boring into the woman before him.

"Him? Why would you–"

"Tell me where he is!" Sasuke spat between gritted teeth. He did not have time for this civilian bullshit.

Sakura came to a stop just behind him, looking at him funny – he could see that much from the corner of his eye. "Sasuke-kun, why do you want to know where Naruto is?" she asked hesitantly but still very curious. There was something about the way she said it though that made him pause. He dropped the nurse's arm and she grimaced and rubbed the feeling back into it.

"It is in the room down the hall, third on the right."

He was already making his way down the hall before she could get the last word past her lips. Sakura trailed after Sasuke, pestering him with questions on his wellbeing the whole way.

"Sakura."

The girl in question brightened at the sound of her name on her crush's lips. "Yes, Sasuke-kun? Do you need something?" she asked brightly, bouncing over to his side with a blinding smile. They'd just made it to their teammate's room

"Please shut the fuck up, you're annoying." he said blandly, entering the hospital room and leaving the pinkette standing in the hall with her mouth agape.

Once he had shut the door he released a breath at the same time that another was drawn in sharply. Sasuke turned around quickly, his heart pounding in his ears and his sweat breaking out across his forehead.

"Naruto," he croaked out, clutching the door knob that dug into his lower back.


End file.
